Commonwealth of Rutania (Republic)
The Commonwealth of Rutania, commonly known as Rutania is a commonwealth nation located in Western Artania. History Main article: History of Rutania Rutania is a nation of great history and tradition which has given it a significant influence throughout Terra greater than its size would suggest. Rutania is the headquarters of the two biggest party organisations in Terra, the World Capitalist Alliance, and the International Human Rights Movement. Rutania was one of several countries to grant temporary asylum to Sir James Chisem in 2038 during his exile from Dorvik. In the mid 2360s, Rutania (then known as Rütanen Reich) invaded Dundorf and briefly unseated the Communist government there. The invasion was a catalyst to the 2nd Dundorfian Civil War. This war nearly pulled in several countries, including the Free Republic of Kirlawa. In 2370, Rutania accused Radio Free Dorvik of broadcasting illegally into Rutania. When the Dorvish government refused to shut down RFD, Rutania bombed RFD's headquarters in Fairfax. This sparked a proxy war between the two nations. In September, Rutania bombed Dorvik with Hydrogen Cyanide crystals. Soon, Selucia joined Dorvik and Solentia joined Rutania in the war. There was also a conflict with Kundrati. In 2395, a Commonwealth of Rutania was re-established, and monarchy transformed into federal republic, as Rutanian Social Democratic Party- Democratic Front returned to country. Fascism was abolished, and the new government introduced democracy. New flag was introduced, from this to this. Also, all remnants of Kaiser regime were removed. Geography Located on the west coast of Artania, Rutania is bordered by Aloria to the north, Dundorf and Ikradon to the east, Luthori to the southeast and Beluzia to the south. To the west of Rutania lies the Verranderlijke Ocean. Cities There are 20 major cities in Rutania, the capital is Port Nelson located in the regional commonwealth Khodor. Demography Population As of May 2626 the total population of Rutania is 242,028,845 making it one of the biggest populations in Artania. Population growth is mainly dued to immigration. The current law in Rutania states that 'everyone is allowed to reside permanently in this nation', together with minimal border controls and an open border to refugees it is estimated that population will grow to over 260 million. As of January 2655 the population of Rutania has reached to 262,387,837. Ethnicity Language The Official language of Rutania is English, almost 98% of the population speaks english as a first language. Religion and Philosophy Rutania's major religion is Christianity. It is however, largely secular in nature with the majority of the population stating in census forms that they hold no religious affiliations. In addition to Christianity, there are some unusual belief systems have arisen in the more remote areas of the country. The brewers and publicans of Delvar fostered the spread of a unique religion, the Church of Drunken Fighting. In this religion, also known as Alcoholism, beer and liquor flow freely and the main purpose is to legalise alcohol. This religion prospered in the 24th century, but had relatively few adherents by the 25th. By the 2440's, only a few cultural remnants of the former Church remained, such as the monastic garb worn by bartenders, and the gilded signs above pub doors proclaiming each one to be a "Temple of Holy Brew". In the 2430's, a new philosophical movement called Neo-Epicureanism arose in the mountainous regions of Kragusrov. This belief system was derived from the teachings of the ancient sage Epicurus, who preached that the greatest good in life is pleasure, and that pleasure is best achieved through moderation. Although its number of followers remains rather small, it continues to produce a number of dedicated politicians who espouse and promote its beliefs throughout Rutania. Confucianism and Taoism are the main religions among the Asiatic-Rutanians. The Confucian League of Rutania uses a mix of Neo-Confucian and Platonian philosophy as a basis for their platform. The Neo-Confucian faith is the most numerous in the Delvar Regional Commonwealth. Culture One historically significant cultural group was the Junkers, the landed aristocracy in northern Rutania. Many could trace their lineage back to the 1200s. The word "Junker" came from a Rutanian dialectal word meaning "young lord". The Junkers exerted much influence in the military. They owned immense estates in Ardinia and nearby areas. The Junkers exerted great cultural influence in Rutania for almost three millennia, but by the 25th century, the rise of new political parties promoting a free-trade economy on libertarian principles produced a new wealthy class that overtook the Junkers in net worth and social status. Those Junker families who did not go into bankruptcy became members of the new entrepreneurial class themselves. Today the presence of Junker ancestors in one's family tree is regarded simply as a conversational point rather than a mark of high social class. Also, the rich athletic heritage of Rutania has allowed Rutania's most popular sports, Cricket and Bowling, and their professional league, the Rutanian Cricket Association and Rutanian Bowling Association, to prosper. Water Sports are also growing in popularity in recent years. Economy Rutania is known for its numerous breweries in the Delvar region, which provide beer and hard liquor for the Church of Drunken Fighting (see "Religion" above). In addition to this Rutania is a highly skilled economy that has strong sectors in finance, accountancy, banking, service industries, and high-tech manufacturing. Traditionally, the Rutanian economy operates on a free market basis with little to no government intervention. Industry is privately owned and the government's involvement in the economy is usually limited to light regulation and overseeing the central bank. The lack of government involvement and stable free market environment has led to continued growth and prosperity for the people of Rutania which has helped sustain the free market basis on which the economy operates. Government and politics Commonwealth of Rutania is a parliamentary democracy based on federal division of powers, consisting of five provinces: Ardinia, Bozarland, Delvar, Kragusrov and Khodor. The name "commonwealth" means that it is a federated union of mentioned provinces, but also a political union of all its citizens. There are three branches of government: the legislative, the executive and the judiciary. The President is the Head of State and de iure head of the executive. He or she is directly elected for a term of office of four years. In order to be elected as President, a candidate needs more than 50% of the vote. If no candidate receives more than 50% in the first round, a second round between the two candidates with the greatest number of votes is held. ]] The Chancellor General is the Head of Government, de facto head of the executive and presides over the Cabinet. Before 2600, Head of Government was known as Prime Minister, but the name was changed to reflect the significance and position of the cabinet president. He or she, as well as the rest of the Cabinet, is elected by the National Congress upon nomination of one or more parties, and can be removed by the National Congress as well. The Cabinet exercises executive power, and the President of Commonwealth takes part in it. Cabinet consists of the Chancellor General and twelve other ministers: * Ministry of Foreign Affairs * Ministry of Internal Affairs * Ministry of Finance * Ministry of Defence * Ministry of Justice * Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport * Ministry of Health and Social Services * Ministry of Education and Culture * Ministry of Science and Technology * Ministry of Food and Agriculture * Ministry of Environment and Tourism * Ministry of Trade and Industry Current composition of cabinet can be seen here. Legislative power is vested in the National Congress, which is directly elected based on a system of proportional representation every 42 months, or sooner if a motion for early election is passed by the National Congress, and consists of 599 members. For the purpose of National Congress elections, the Regional Commonwealths are the constituencies. Currently, the seats in the National Congress are divided as follows: See also List of Heads of Government of Rutania Foreign relations The Commonwealth of Rutania is a party to the following international agreements: Military Main article: Military of Rutania The Rutanian armed forces are divided into four branches *Rutanian Army *Rutanian Navy *Rutanian Air Forces *Rutanian Special Missions Unit. Images Image:Rutaniapoliticalmap.jpg|Rutania Political Map Image:nation6.png|Regional Commonwealths of Rutania Category:Nations Category:Artania Category:Rutania